A Different Death
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: What if Zeref didn't kill Mavis with their first kiss, but rather she was murdered by an old enemy. Short Zervis one shot. Rated T due to violence and death.


_**Hi! My friend dared me to write a happy story and gave me a limit to how many people I could kill. yea...one too many XD but it is a happy Zervis story! AUish as well. took me a month so I hope you appreciate it!**_ **_I've been listening to Death the Kid's theme on replay throughout XD. I also spent a three hour break in Café Nero drawing my OC manga style (Ish) with another friend. Tbh I don't remember how I came up with the idea for this, but somehow, I did! Also, for four, FOUR! four days I have been pestering my dad to look at Blue Exorcist to see if it's not 'too adult themed' so that my nan can buy volume 1 &2 for me. Another catch, I have to be a waitress at her birthday party. Joy. AND I've already read volume 1 (I borrowed it from a friend) and watched up to episode 5 (I don't want to read ahead of the manga for once...) Oh hey, Black Stars theme just came on...still my least favourite XD Anyway, Hope you all are well! AAAnd, enjoy!:):):):):):):):):)_**

It was pure happiness, he hadn't experienced it in eons. That is, until she stopped. He'd finally got the courage to kiss Mavis Vermillion, his one true love. But...something was wrong, her strength was gone he pulled away as she fell. What he saw shocked and horrified him. He turned his head wildly, desperately scanning the surrounding trees for...him.

"You. You have made a grave mistake." He held her still and lifeless body in his arms. His eyes, they were as red as blood. He found his target. The one who did it. The one who threw it. he one who would pay.

His eyes flickered down. It was sticking in her spine, they were kneeling in a pool of her blood. The light in her eyes was dimineshed.

He was beyond angry. His rage and wrath was known and feared throughout Fiore. But they feared his mildly annoyed state. He'd never been truly angry, at least, not until now.

"As if a weakling such as you, who fell for a fairy, could possibly do anything to me." A dark and satisfied voice came from the shadows of the forest.

All of Mavis's old wounds and wounds she could've had opened up, worse than they ever were or could've been. Blood gushed out in waterfalls. It was horrible to watch.

The man had hit her with an anti-magic dagger whilst she was vunerable. For that, he would pay. With his life.

He scoffed at the man's words.

"I believe it is the other way round. Yes, I have indeed fallen for a fairy, but it is not me who is the weakling, it is you. Do you _have_ a death wish?" He replied calmly, a sure signed he was trembling with pure rage on the inside. He even looked calm. But no way in hell he was.

"Excuse me, I think it is _you_ who has a death wish. Do you _know_ who I am? How dare someone as insignifica-"

"No, do you know who _I_ am? I indeed do know you _were_ the _former_ master of the _previously_ strong guild that _used_ to be known as Blue Skull. How dare I? How dare _you_? I am the black wizard Zeref and you have made me very angry. For that, you will pay."

Zeref's self control broke. His anger flooded free and anything and everything within 10mile radius died. The former guild master went pale with realization as the magic started to take effect. He clutched his head as his mouth was open trying to scream. He couldn't. He went red but no sound escaped his mouth. Even as he dropped to his knees he was silent in pain. Finally, it ended for the former guild master. He died falling face first onto the ground. It was certain that he died in agony.

Zeref never felt any pleasure in taking a life, but, for once, he at least felt satisfied on the man's excruciating death. And what Mavis wouldn't know couldn't harm her. Nothing could any more.

Death, that was the only thought in the black mage's mind. If he died he'd be with Mavis again. If he died, he'd be reunited with the only person who ever cared for him. Death would take away the curse and no more would lose their life because of him.

But _how?_ If Mavis had the same damned curse as him, how come she could die? She'd shown immortality when she tried to kill herself, multiple times. He himself had already tried all of her attempts and more. So how? Unless...

Zeref stared at the anti-magic dagger that had embedded itself in her heart. He gently pulled it out and wiped the hilt and blade on his robes.

There didn't appear to be anything special about it. The one who'd thrown it hadn't done anything to it, not even enhancing the abilities. It was a regular anti-magic dagger as far as he could tell.

Carefully, he placed the grip in the fallen fairy's delicate hand, closing her fingers around it with his own. He pointed the tip at him.

He held her lifeless hand still as she appeared to clutch the hilt. Suddenly, without a second thought, the blade lurched forward and pierced his _own_ heart. The heart that would forever belong to Mavis.

As the last of his strength faded, he lay across her, her small hand still wrapped around the dagger, unknowingly pushing it deeper as the gap between them closed and he slide further down the blade.

Darkness welcomed him with open arms; he was a dark mage after all. Not of choice. He never killed given the choice...well except the ones who deserve it. The ones who kill out of choice, or try to at least.

He tried to fight the incoming darkness, thinking, no hoping, the light would lead him to Mavis. Desperately seeking the happiness and light, thinking only of Mavis.

His last thought spent on her.

His last sight spent on her.

His last feeling spent on her.

His last touch spent on her.

His last smell spent on her.

It was things well spent.

The redness from his eyes slowly leaked out as they were returned to their normal colour.

Slowly, his thought process and consciousness became nothing more than blank empty spaces of nothingness.

*0oOo0*

His eyes flickered open but the harsh light caused them to close again just as quickly.

 _Wait._

What had he seen in that split second? Trees. Alive and healthy growing trees. Grassed, fresh green meadow grass. And...And a figure leaning over him. He could feel the long hair tickling his face. Most likely a girl then.

But who? He tried to sort out his memories, they were all jumbled and he was amazed to be able to remember even his name. But, not much else.

 _Okay, let's try something else_ , Zeref thought, _what can I feel? What had I felt?_

A solid but soft, dry and comfortable substance beneath him. Along with the person above hot breath on his face. Also there was a great amount of heat emitting from the sky, probably the sun, accompanied by a gentle yet cooling breeze washing over all.

The one on me shifted slightly to ease the light beating down on my face. Obviously trying to make it easier for me to see and my eyes to adjust.

I didn't feel cautious or worried but at peace and calm. It's not like anything bad could happen.

As he opened his unfocused eyes, he forced them to look up into those of the person above him.

He was met with beautiful shamrock green eyes. He had been correct in assuming she was a she. It was indeed a girl. A happy smiling girl. A happy girl who never stopped smiling. Who always smiled. Much like the guild she made. The family she created. Brave in the face of danger.

The girl he loved, now and forever. He'd sensed her death but she was there, he didn't care why or how. Just happy she was there. Nevertheless, he was shocked.

Mavis looked worried; he was paler than usual and appeared to be in shock.

"M-m-m-ma-mavis?" He croaked through his dry throat. She simply smiled down at him.

He propped himself up on his elbows and stole a kiss before she could react.

"Is it really you? Are you really here? In fact, where is here?" He questioned the blonde confusedly.

Silently, a brown haired teen, around the age of Mavis, appeared behind her and waved shyly.

"Careful you guys, you have an audience here you know!" Zera pretended to tease. Her hair was in their usual pigtails.

Mavis took no notice of her friend and instead focused her gaze solely on him.

"I believe we are dead, but the fact we're still together is good right?"Her voice was full of hope and laughter as she tried to create a happy atmosphere whilst expecting rejection simultaneously.

He laughed then sighed.

"Oh Mavis..." He said her name with love, longing and hunger then kissed her passionately.

After a minute or so, Zera coughed to remind the pair of her existence.

They all blushed like mad, but still overjoyed.

Eventually, Mavis got up and held out a hand for him. With a face splitting smile, Zeref took it.

He soon found himself face to face with an angry looking Zera.

"I don't do well with sharing, especially not Mavis." She said bluntly as Zeref's eyes resumed their blood red colour. He almost held Mavis chest and hiss _mine_. Luckily, he stopped himself and settled for scowling and putting an arm around his beloved's waist. "But unfortunately, it looks like I'm going to have to. Also, if you dare hurt her in anyway shape or form, I promise to personally see to it that every bone in that ancient body of yours is broken and everyday is absolute hell for you. Got it?" She finished so menacingly scary that both of them gulped.

Zeref nodding, just hurting Mavis would pain him anyway. He unconsciously hugged Mavis in between him and Zera.

They couldn't help it, they all burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs as they tried to force themselves to stop with no avail.

"Oh yeah Mavis, you get to explain your boyfriend to your parents!" Zera said then sprinted off to a small village he hadn't noticed before.

"Gee thanks." Mavis muttered. Zeref squeezed her petite frame gently.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to tell them who I am exactly and my...er history. Unless they understand the curse...? If you want, I could ask them permission to be your boyfriend?" Zeref said as Mavis blushed professedly.

"Yea, okay. One problem though. How should we explain our...well, mine in particular, deaths?"

"Hadn't thought of that."

They slowly walked to the village laughing; Zeref had his arm around Mavis's shoulder when an idea struck him. He grinned.

He jumped in front of Mavis then bent down and grabbed her legs before straightening again, leaving her no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck as he ran after Zera, both laughing still and just enjoying their happiness.

Things were starting to look up and Zeref couldn't ask for more. Although he was dead, he intended to enjoy his time with Mavis and he had never been happier.

 **The End!**

 _ **I ACTUALLY HAVE HAD AN IDEA OF HOW THIS COULD ALL ACTUALLY WORK. THE DAGGER BECOMES THE FAIRY HEART SOMEHOW BECAUSE IT HAS THE LAST BLOOD OF TWO IMMORTALS ON IT AND MAVIS DECIDES TO OCCASIONALLY USE HER MAGIC TO VISIT THE GUILD AND THEN SOMEONE PRETENDS TO BE ZEREF THEN EVENTUALLY BELIEVES HE IS ZEREF AND MAKES HIMSELF LOOK LIKE HIM AND USE THE SAME MAGIC ETC.. ! lol, anyway, I hope you liked this short oneshot!**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
